Ice Release
'Description' Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton) is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. Having nearby water is an advantage, as he can simply freeze that water to create ice. 'Jutsu' Ice Release: Ice Clone Technique - Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves, and are more durable than normal Shadow Clones. Like other clone techniques, if the ice clones are injured enough they will shatter than melt. CP minimum, follows [[Shadow Clones|shadow clone] mechanics.] 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Ice Release: Jotun's Fist - The user surrounds his fist in Ice Release chakra, and then delivers a powerful punch on the enemy, causing freeze burns. It can be used with chakra conducting weapons. Ice Release: Winter Demon - The user of this jutsu coats their body in ice. Whatever part of the armor that freezes seems to get the same texture as crocodile scales. Like this the user can gain very hard ice gauntlets or even gain a full body ice armor. The hardness of the armor can resist most attacks, however the ice armor is heavy and slows down the user. CP to maintain, barrier mechanics Ice Release: Freeze Bomb Technique '''- Throws a ball of concentrated cold air, dealing cold damage. '''Ice Release: Diamond Dust - The user freezes his arm completely and then breaking the ice and sends the shards flying towards his opponent with tremendous speed, the sharp pieces being able to cut up a target. Ice Release: Sword Freezer Technique - The user forms a blade or other stabbing implement of ice around their arm/hand. The more chakra put into the jutsu, the bigger the blade. CP upkeep Ice Release: Icicle Fall Technique - An offensive jutsu that allows the user to hurl a veritable danmaku of ice in all directions. The most common version creates icicles in the air that fall to the ground while flinging particles of ice out from the users body. The air around the user is chilled by the jutsu but not to any damaging effect. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Demonic Ice Release: God of Rain and Snow - The user makes a dragon, whose appearance and size is almost identical to that of Water Dragon Technique except it is made of ice. It has a long thin snake like body with 4 pairs of thin legs with claws on it. It has a wide dragon head. It's tail ends in a small horn. CP upkeep Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death - To create the needles, the user forms the needed hand seal (with one hand) which causes water form around his feet and then kicks water into the air with their foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on their target. Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique - After forming the needed handseals with one hand, the user will either touch the ground or kick it, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at their foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around his target and imprison them. 10 cp upkeep, bind mechanics Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals - Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around the user. The user can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If the user is in any mirror, their image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror the user has a (+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if the user is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out. CP to maintain. Ice Release: Insta-Freeze Beam Technique - An offensive jutsu that allows the user to project from their hand a torrent of swirling freezing cold air.The effects of the beam are intense cold damage and a freezing effect. Most still natural water sources are frozen solid after a few moments exposure and most other liquid sources will become unbearably cold and start to freeze after a greater exposure depending on the liquid. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Demonic Ice Release: Yuki Onna - The user uses shape manipulation to gather a large amount of water chakra in his palm. This is pressurized and gives of a cold icy glow. The user can cause the water chakra to expand over an area and the immediately freezing it. Causing an area to be frozen in an instant. From the the expansion to the freezing the jutsu is almost instant. The area it freezes is very big and this ice is cursed. It is so cold and powerful it could even freeze unfreezable things like fire and lightning. Once it stands it is almost indestructible. 'Known Users' * Kiyoko Yuki * Shiruno Yuki * Reiko Ichiyama * Saito Hyuga Category:Rank Upgrade